fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 8
Tommy and Dil continued to quietly sneak into the room as they got up by the bed side where the balloon was tied too as Tommy began to try and untie the balloon from the bed rail as quickly as possible before any of the grownups spotted him a Dil. However, when he finally got the balloon untied it began floating away as it floated out of the room. "Oh no the balloon is getting aways Tommy!" Dil exclaimed "We has to goes after it, I don't wants to have to goes all the way to the top of the hopsicle to gets it and falls again like I did at that game I think I hearded daddy and grandpa calls baseball." Tommy said "Huh really you had to chase a balloon afore?" Dil asked "I'll tells you later Dilly we has to gets the balloon firstest and gets it to Aunt Elaine." Tommy said "Oh yeah let's go thens." Dil agreed With that Tommy and Dil made their way out of the bedroom and followed the balloon as it floated down the hallway being careful so they weren't seen by any of the nurses at the nurses' station, who surprisingly were too busy doing other things to even notice the balloon float by, as they crawled by the desk. After getting back out into the main hallway of the hospital floor Tommy looked around for any sign of the balloon. "Where did it goes?" Tommy asked "There! There it is Tommy!" Dil exclaimed as he pointed to the balloon The balloon had floated back over towards the elevators as Tommy went and grabbed the string for it. "I gots it, now all we has to dos is gets it back to Aunt Elaine." Tommy said "Uh Tommy how do we gets back?" Dil asked "Well uh we just has to take the elevator backs down to where Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Ben wheres." Tommy answered As if on cue the elevator dinged and the doors opened as some people got out of the elevator. Once the elevator door was clear, Tommy and Dil took the chance to get inside the elevator as they looked up at the buttons. The buttons ranged from a Basement two all the way up to a 7th floor button. "Which button do we pushes Tommy?" "Hm I think it's this one, here gets on my shoulders and you can pushes the button." Tommy said Letting go of the balloon, Tommy let Dil climb onto his shoulders as Dil ended up pressing the Basement one button instead of the first floor button as the elevator began to move causing Tommy and Dil fall backwards. "You ok Dilly?" Tommy asked helping Dil up "Uh huh, but I feels like I dos whenever I eated to muches and have to fhrow ups." Dil said rubbing his stomach "Yeah I think the elevator does that sometimes, it happens to Chuckie and Phil toos." Tommy said "Oh. Ah!" Dil said then yelped as he and Tommy both fell back into the corner of the elevator as it stopped The elevator had apparently stopped on the 3rd floor as the elevator open to let more people on. However, as soon as the door opened the balloon floated out past the people who had walked on, too busy looking or talking on their phones to even notice Tommy and Dil. "Oh no the balloon! Hurry Dil we has to catch it!" Tommy said standing up Tommy then grabbed Dil's hand as they maneuvered through the group of people and getting them both out of the elevator just as it closed as they followed the balloon. "Mm something smells nummy." Dil said Dil was right after all the 3rd floor was the floor that had the cafeteria and kitchen on it so it always smelled like food. "No time for a snack Dilly we can get some nummies later." Tommy said "Yeah you right asides we has to get that balloon for Aunt Elaine." Dil agreed Tommy nodded, and with that they both followed after the balloon once again trying to catch it. Meanwhile back down in the ER the doctor was explaining to the adults that Elaine was fine and would be moved up to the maternity ward, which is ironically where Tommy and Dil were only a few moments ago, and the child was alive but small and was trouble breathing so he was rushed off to the NICU. The doctor also told them they could go and see Elaine as she probably would be currently waking up soon as the anesthetic medicine would be wearing off soon. "That's good news." Ben said feeling slightly relieved "If you go through the door over there it'll lead you to the main lobby, the maternity ward should be on the 4th floor." The ER doctor explained "Thank you," Ben said "Stu grab the kids, we're going up to the 4th floor to see Elaine." Didi said to Stu "Right. Wait where are the kids?!" Stu exclaimed looking around frantically for Tommy and Dil "Oh no, Tommy, Dil where are you?" Didi asked looking around for her sons starting to panic "Don't worry Deed we can just go to security in the lobby and ask for them to look for the kids." Stu said "Oh alright, Ben go on without us we'll meet up with you once we find Tommy and Dil." Didi said looking over to her brother Ben nodded as they all headed out to the lobby as Ben went on up to the 4th floor while Stu and Didi went to Security to report of Tommy and Dil's disappearance. Of course as soon as they did there was the sound of an intercom saying of two lost babies in the hospital and that they responded to the names of Tommy and Dil. "Hey Tommy why did that voice say our names?" Dil asked after hearing the intercom message "I thinks the growed ups must've finded out we were gones acause that happened to us when me, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil wents to this really big store to try and gets a turtle back to his daddy." Tommy explained "Oh what happened?" Dil asked "This police man and our daddies tried to catches us but we still got the turtle back to his daddy thoughs." Tommy said "Now lets hurry and gets the balloon before someone finds us and takes us back to mommy and daddy." "Right," Dil said Tommy and Dil then continued to chase after the balloon as it floated into the cafeteria as they both followed it into the hospital cafeteria. 'Go To Part 9 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine Chapters